


On Victor Nikiforov's Blushing

by aloserkid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Scientific Method, implicit sex, what a sweet loving relationship y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloserkid/pseuds/aloserkid
Summary: Yuuri uses the scientific method to figure out that Victor can dish it but can't take it when it comes to loving gestures.





	

Yuuri had noticed something recently, and took it upon himself to test his idea using the method that he had been taught in his science classes all his life.

 

Observation: Occasionally, Victor blushed heavily when Yuuri said or did something romantic

 

Question: Does Victor blush because of the actions or because Yuuri is the one doing them?

 

Hypothesis: Victor could dish out unexpected cuddles and kisses, but he couldn’t take them from Yuuri without blushing as red as a tomato.

 

Experiment:  
Yuuri decided to do to Victor exactly what Victor did to him, and observe the difference in reaction and facial expression.

 

Hugs: He walked into the common room just minutes after deciding on his little experiment, and Victor stood up with an odd mix of buth worry and affection in his eyes. Yuuri could understand it, he had felt sick a few hours ago, and this was the first time he had left his room since then. He had also instructed Victor specifically to stay out; it would be bad if both of them were sick and stuck in bed. He guessed now that he didn’t have to worry about that, he was already feeling much better than before. 

 

While all of these thoughts were running through Yuuri’s head, Victor crushed him into his chest with a hug that was really a bit too tight for a person who might have been sick. Yuuri could hear Victor start to talk, with his chin still squished into Yuuri’s hair 

 

“Are you sure you should be walking around, Yuuri?”

 

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” Yuuri separated himself from Victor and saw a lot of disbelief on his face, but no blush, “it wasn’t really that bad, I was just tired and kinda nauseous. I’ll probably feel completely better once I have a proper meal,” Victor considered him for a moment,

 

“Well, if you’re sure,” He clearly wasn’t fully convinced, so Yuuri decided to pull a card out of his own arsenal and also test out his hypothesis.

 

He grabbed Victor’s shirt and pulled him into a hug, pulling him just so that Victor’s head rested on his shoulder, and Yuuri could turn his head a little bit to see whether Victor was blushing. Victor was clearly surprised and stammered a little before he could finally start talking.

 

“Yuuri, hey… Are you having a hard time standing? Do you need to sit down? Here, let’s sit down here,” he didn’t wait for Yuuri’s answers to his questions and led them to a table just a couple feet away. He was blushing the whole time. Alright, Yuuri thought, that’s one trial completed.

 

Kisses: Just a few hours later, after they finished dinner and were laying next to each other in Victor’s bed, Victor kissed him. It was soft and loving, like Yuuri knew Victor to be when they were alone. 

“Are you feeling better after eating that proper meal?” Victor’s voice was playful, with a hint of concern. He wasn’t blushing, his face was as pale as always.

 

“Yeah, definitely,” It’s not like I was actually sick then, but whatever, Yuuri thought. He looked at Victor; beautiful Victor, a man he’d dreamed about for years, and an idol he’d worshipped. Victor was now just a man, a man who Yuuri loved and who looked… Really confused? “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

 

“You look so pretty when you’re thinking,” Yuuri blushed, because that had not been what he was expecting, no, he didn’t know what he was expecting. He was sure that was the moment, the perfect moment for another trial and leaned forward to kiss Victor. Their lips just barely brushed and Yuuri pulled away quickly, but he was granted the pleasure of watching Victor’s cheeks get redder and redder. He smiled at the zenith of his blush, and that had to be one of the top ten natural sights of the world, Yuuri was absolutely certain.

 

“Yuuuuuuuri,” Victor elongated the e, as he had a habit of doing, “you don’t usually kiss me, I feel like I’ve been given a luxury,” bullshit, Yuuri thought as he looked at Victor who was pouting, the blush fading. Yuuri kissed Victor all the time, Victor was just trying to guilt him into doing it again.

 

“You could have just asked me,” and he kissed Victor again, harder than he did before. The blush returned, but Yuuri payed it no mind, he was already well on his way to the conclusion of the experiment. He decided he could waylay it for a while, though, and kept kissing Victor, which led to Victor kissing him, and then kissing lower and lower. Within minutes, their clothes found their way to the ground while their owners’ grunts and moans filled the room.

4\. I love you’s: Victor rolled off of Yuuri and laid beside him, both of them still panting. 

 

“I love you,” it was whispered into Yuuri’s ear, so quietly he could barely even hear it. Victor’s voice had broken earlier, so really had no choice but to whisper. It felt so intimate, so private, so… unlike anything Yuuri had felt before. It bothered him, really, that he couldn’t see Victor’s face from their position; spooning was good for anything other than talking. 

 

He pulled at Victor’s shoulder, Victor looking up curiously, “Victor, turn around, I want to see your face,” he looked surprised for half a second, then smiled and turned. Yuuri reached up and touched Victor’s silky hair, still sweaty. Yuuri let his hand slide down until he was cupping Victor’s face. He pulled until their noses touched and stared into Victor’s eyes for a second, “I love you too,” Victor’s eyes widened and he froze. And then slowly thawed into one of the most breathtaking expressions that Yuuri had ever seen on him. His entire face just… Softened. He melted. They talked more after that, as they slowly drifted off to sleep, but Yuuri was already sure of his conclusion.

 

Conclusion: The hypothesis was correct, and Victor could dish out as much physical affection and verbal romance as he wanted, but when it came to Yuuri, he couldn’t take it at all. 

 

Yuuri didn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know the conclusion wouldn't actually be viable with only this many trials.


End file.
